Chance Meeting
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Ezra asked Aria to stay away, but what happens when they come together again.One-shot.Some scenes from episode 1x5 is in here, but it's done completely different.


**Aria POV**

Aria laid across her bed. She pulled her long dark brunette hair to the right side of her face. She opened her to kill a mocking bird book. She had a test on it tomorrow. One she was planning on passing. It really was a good read.

She would get to see Ezra tomorrow. Her heart jumped at the thought. She haven't seen him since he had told her to stay away. Her heart had broke at his words. She could feel the tears welling up and they started to fall.

It all started when they ran into his old college friend Hardy. He was a cool guy. She and Ezra had went out to get burgers and fries and when they had returned he was waiting.

Aria had never met any of Ezra's friends before. She was very nervous, but that went away, when she started to actually talk to him.

He had told her a story about his old college days. One in particular that involved some girl he brought back to him and Ezra's room. They were about to sleep together, but Ezra started laughing in his sleep, so the girl got mad and left. What she didn't realize was that he was actually asleep and not playing.

She had been sitting closely to Ezra and had started to caress his leg and said that it was cute. Ezra had smiled at her. She saw the look on Hardy's face and quickly removed her hand and moved over. And had quickly said that it beats snoring. She excused herself and went to the bathroom. When she was coming back she heard Hardly and Ezra talking. It had something to do with the fact she was Ezra's student and that she was underage.

After Hardly left. She confronted Ezra. She said age was never an issue, when they we're together. She asked him what does it feel like, when they we're together and he had said it feels good, it feels right.

He then said he wanted to be with her. He wanted to hang out in a bar with her. Introduce her to more of his friends. And split a plate of fries with her like everyone else.

Aria had been touched, he had then said when he was with her, he didn't care about anybody else. She had got up to go to him. She held his face in her hand and then said let's not care together.

She had crushed her lips against he's. She opened her mouth to receive his tongue and she moaned into his mouth. He had reached up to squeeze one of her breasts. Her nipple stiffen from his touch. His hand grazed over the nipple through her thin shirt and she had gasp.

Aria shook her head and wiped her tears away. She had to clear her thoughts. She had to concentrate if she wanted to pass the test tomorrow. She had to put Ezra out of her mind, but as hard as she tried she couldn't.

She closed her book and got up. She pulled back her covers and got under them. She reached over and turned off the light.

Aria got up the next morning and made her bed. She then went to jump into the shower. She got out and wrapped a towel around her naked body. She blow-dried her hair at the sink, and then got out her flat iron.

When she was finished, she put some light make-up on. She gave her hair one last pat down, then headed back into her bedroom.

Aria thought back to the morning of that night. She had went back to Ezra's apartment to get her phone that she had left. When she saw his face, she knew something was wrong.

He handed her the phone, when she asked for it and then he asked her who was A. She was so shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. She could clearly see the pain, hurt, and the anger in his eyes.

She reached out to touch him, but he pulled back from her. Her heart shattered. She couldn't control her tears. He was about to reach out and wrapped his arms around her, but caught himself.

Aria tried to explain, but there was no use. He didn't want to hear it. He had told her to leave and to stay away.

She shook her head. If she kept thinking about this, she would be late for school. She reached up to touch her face. Fresh tears had fallen. She went back into the bathroom to re-touch her make-up.

Aria decided to wear her skinny blue jeans and her long multi-color shirt with the spaghetti strings. She looked under her bed for her gold sandals. She went to her dresser to put on her gold hoop earrings, her gold bracelets, and her gold heart chain necklace with her and Ezra picture inside.

She went to her full length mirror to look herself over. She grabbed her backpack and car keys and headed downstairs. She saw Mike watching TV in the living room.

"Morning," Aria said smiling.

"Morning," Mike said. And he turned to look her way and returned her smile.

"You already had your breakfast?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I just had a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast" Mike said. "Are you eating anything?"

"No, I'm good. You all set?" Aria asked.

"One sec, I got to go grab my backpack" Mike said. And he raced up the stairs.

Aria had to laugh to herself. He had a lot of energy. No wondered he made the lacrosse team. She headed outside to wait for him. She threw her backpack in the back and got behind the steering wheel. Mike finally got in and she headed off to school.

She didn't fine a park, so she parked in one of the teachers spot. She hope she didn't get in trouble, but if she did then oh well. She and Mike got out and grabbed their backpacks. She made sure all the doors were lock.

"Do you have practice after school?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I do" Mike said.

"Do you need for me to pick you up?" Aria asked.

"No, I'm going to catch a ride with one of the guys, but thanks anyway" Mike said. And he headed inside the building.

"Okay!" Aria called. And she too headed into the building.

Aria went to her locker. She put in her combination and took out her books the ones she would need for her morning classes and put her backpack in and slammed the door. She bumped into Emily.

"Hey Aria, you okay?" Emily asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" Aria asked.

"You just look a little down, that's all" Emily said.

"I'm good. I'm just a little stress, because of the test in English" Aria said convincingly.

"It's going to be fine, and I'm sure you're going to ace it" Emily said smiling.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that" Aria said. And she smiled back.

"Look we better hurry up and get to English class, before we be late" Emily said. And she led the way to English class.

"Let's go then" Aria said. And she followed Emily. With every step she took, she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

They took their seats. Aria waved to Spencer and Hanna as they came in to take their seats. She looked around for Ezra, but he had not come in yet. She was giddy and nervous at the sametime. She wondered if he would even look at her. Would he even talk to her. Would he even come by her. She thought so many things in her head.

Aria missed his smiles. His kisses, and his touches. She missed the feel of his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She missed the sound of his voice. She wondered if he even missed her. She had tried countless of times to call him, but he would never answer her calls.

She was so busy in her thoughts. She didn't hear the teacher come in and started to talk about the daily objectives. But it wasn't Ezra. Her smiled dropped. She couldn't believe it. Was he trying to avoid her at school too.

Aria pulled herself together and pushed back the tears that was threatening to fall. She began her test that the teacher had passed out. She willed herself to focus.

The rest of the day went by fast. She headed to her locker and got her backpack. She left out the building and headed to the parking lot. When she got there, she found she had a parking ticket on her windshield.

Aria didn't feel like going home yet, so she headed to the bar. She wondered if she would even feel the touch of his hands caressing her breasts and nipples again. His tongue and lips teasing her nipples. Him tailing kisses down her body.

His fingers and mouth between her thighs. The feel of is powerful thrusting, that brought her to the breaking point everytime.

She shook her head. The parking lot was packed, so she had to park across the street. She got out and locked the doors and headed inside. She found an empty table at the front and sat down. She went to the bar to order a coke soda with a lot of ice. She took her drink and headed back to her table.

Aria took a long sip of her soda and sighed. It tasted so good. She looked to the stage and saw that they were having an open reading. That's what the sign read anyway. People could read out loud their stories that they wrote.

She came at a great time. Maybe this could get her mind off of Ezra. She took another sip of her drink and sat back to enjoy the reading that had just began.

Aria was having a really good time. These people were really talented. She would have to do this someday. If she even had the nerve. She clapped for every single person. She was just getting up to go to the bathroom, when she heard Ezra's voice. She turned around and looked to the stage. He was just sitting down and began to read his story.

She couldn't take her eyes from him. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. She felt her heart lifted. She looked him over. He had on a pair of blue jeans, an open button blue checkered shirt and a black shirt underneath that showed. He was truly good looking. Her breath caught. It was hard for her to swallow and her mouth felt dry. His thick dark burnet hair shone. She wanted to run her fingers through it, like she did countless of times before.

Aria realized she was still standing, so she sat back down. She looked up to see Ezra staring right at her. She couldn't read his eyes. She smiled softly. He never broke eye contact with her, but continue to read his story, but it was like he was reading it for her and only her. She reflected what she felt in her heart through her eyes. The want, the love, the longing, and the happiness.

When he finished, she was the loudest one clapping and cheering. Her heart started beating faster when he was making his way to her table. She willed herself to relax. She loved the way he walked. He pulled the chair out and sat down. His eyes took her in, every part of her. She could feel every part of her body began to tingle.

"What are you doing here?" Ezra asked. He looked back into her face.

"I didn't want to go home, so I decided to come here instead" Aria said hoarsely. It was hard for her to speak.

"How did your test go?" Ezra asked.

"It went well, I'm pretty sure I passed" Aria said smiling.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that" Ezra said. And he smiled.

"Why weren't you in school today?" Aria asked. " Was it because of me?"

Ezra looked down at his hands then looked back up again.

"I wasn't ready to face you yet. I didn't know how I was going to act around you. I didn't think I would be able to control myself. It's been very hard staying away from you. All I could ever do was think of you. Night and day" Ezra said in anguish.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either. The times we've spent together. How it felt when we we're together. How good and wonderful it felt when we make love. How it killed me every single day, when we were apart. How I couldn't stop thinking about your kisses, and your touch " Aria said passionately.

Ezra reached across the table to grab her hand in he's. He brought it to his mouth and began to place kisses on it. Aria shivered. She could feel the heat rising between her thighs and her nipples stiffen. She held tight onto his hand.

"I'm so sorry for my actions. I was wrong. I just hope you could forgive me" Ezra said. He his voice broke.

"How can I not forgive you. I love you. With all my heart" Aria said.

"I love you too, so much that it hurts" Ezra said. And he leaned across the table and captured her lips with his in a hard kiss. He deepen the kiss. He prodded her mouth open to stroke his tongue with hers. She moaned into his mouth. He gave her one more kiss, before pulling back.

"I want you" Aria whispered.

"I want you too. I want to be inside of you. I want to feel you around me. I want to taste you" Ezra said. "Let's go to my apartment. I can drive you there and I can bring you back to get your car later.

"Okay," Aria said quietly. And she got up and followed Ezra out the bar.

Ezra dropped his arm from around her waist to open up the door. He stepped back to allow her in. Aria looked around. She loved his apartment. It was just like she remembered. She walked over to his bed and turned back to face him.

Aria could read the lust in his eyes. He drunk her in. when she began to take off her clothes, his eyes followed her every movement. She pulled her long shirt over her head and toss it aside. She reached down to unbutton and unzip her jeans. She wiggled out of them and kicked them aside.

She stood in only her matching red bra and panties. She reached behind her to unhook her bra. She toss it aside. She pulled her panties down and threw them aside. Ezra groaned.

"I've missed being inside of you" Ezra said hoarsely.

Aria watched him undress. He took off his button shirt, then pulled his other shirt over his head. He reached down to unbutton and unzip his jeans and pulled them off and kicked them aside. He pulled his boxers down and kicked them aside.

Aria looked him over and moaned. God he was beautiful.

Ezra came towards her. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer. She melted into his body. He laid her onto the bed.

He bent down and spread her thighs apart. Aria gasp. He parted her with his fingers. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her. Aria arched up and began to breathe heavily.

Ezra removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. Aria cried out loud and gripped the pillow over her head. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of her. She thrashed her head from side to side.

He licked and nibbled her. He began to move his tongue faster and faster. Aria thought she would explode. Her moans became louder and louder.

Ezra pulled back and stood up. He licked his lips. Aria opened her thighs up more, so he could settle in between them.

He bent his head to capture one nipple in his mouth. He sucked and flicked it with his tongue. Then he moved to the other one and did the same.

Aria cried out, when he pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She linked her arms around his neck to get closer. He groaned into her ear.

He began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first, and then began to speed up. Aria matched his movements. She bit down on his shoulder.

Ezra continued to thrust in and out of her, over and over again. He captured her mouth with his to silent her screams.

Aria could feel the sensation taking over her. She arched up and sped up their movements even more. She matched him thrust for thrust.

He gave one last thrust and Aria tighten around him and screamed loudly. Ezra shouted his fulfillment.

Aria crushed her lips against he's. He deepen the kiss. He broke off the kiss and lifted his head.

"You hungry?" Ezra asked smiling.

"Yeah, I could eat" Aria said laughing.

"Good. I will cook us some pasta" Ezra said. And he kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Sounds good" Aria said. And she returned his kiss.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this :) Let me know by reviewing me.**


End file.
